The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Patents
Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeNone foundU.S. Patent Application Publications
Publication NumberKind CodePubl. DateApplicant2003/0090889A1May 15, 2003Wacyk et al.2012/0078635A1Mar. 29, 2012Rothkopf et al.Foreign Patent Document
None found
Nonpatent Literature Documents
None found